


Cold Hands

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred does not want Ivan to catch him. Not one single bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

“No! Stay away from me, you ass!”

“Oh Alfreeeeeeeeeeed~” came the voice of the devil.

The shriek that was heard next could only be described as the most unmanly thing. Ever.

Alfred raced up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, heart thumping in its house and breath flying in and out his lungs. The sound of heavy footsteps warned him that the other was getting closer.

Alfred sprinted through an unfamiliar hallway, eyes frantically shooting left and right, desperately searching for an escape route. Why oh why was Russia’s house so freakishly immense?! He had come here quite a number of times, and still he found himself getting lost whenever he went exploring. Which wasn’t exactly desirable considering his current situation.

Alfred rounded a corner, then skidded to a halt.

Dead end. No escape for the tortured souls.

Alfred slowly turned around, looking absolutely mortified. Ivan was standing right behind him, grin wicked and hands curled into predatory claws.

“Found you, dorogoy.”

Alfred screamed as Ivan pulled him into a hug, slipping those claws for hands under his shirt.

FREEZING!

“Noooooooooooooooo! Coldcoldcoldcold-“

Ivan laughed.

Alfred squirmed and struggled, desperately trying to get away.

And Ivan laughed.

That heartless monster.


End file.
